Maybe
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: "Maybe I am gay, maybe I really like you. But why does it matter?" Jerome likes Alfie but Alfie might not feel the same. When Alfie starts to get confused about his sexuality after Amber shows that she likes Mick, he goes after Jerome. Jelfie. Mickber, Jara, and Amfie on the side. Set before Season 1. Rated M for chapters 3, 6, and other future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys so I kinda had this idea stuck in my head so yeah I wrote it. It's mosly a Jelfie story. There will be some Jara and Amfie and Mickber. It's set before season 1 so there's no Nina or Eddie. Jelfie is the best ship!

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and school had ended for the day. The seven students of Anubis house entered the house, some of them heading in separate directions. Jerome waltzed into the living room where Joy, Amber, and Patricia were while Alfie went into the kitchen to find a snack. Jerome noticed as Mara started to creep upstairs.

"Already doing your homework now, Jaffray? It's Friday!" Jerome commented, smirking at the girl. Mara turned to face him, only to glare at him. She pushed her big frame glasses onto her nose then turned away from him, walking up the rest of the stairs and heading towards her room. Alfie had returned by now, who had found something to eat, he had overheard his best friend's comment to the nerdy girl and he laughed a bit. Jerome, along with Alfie, had noticed Fabian walking down the hall.

"Now why are you going to your room?" Alfie asked, still chuckling from before.

"Yeah, why do you want to be all alone in your room?" Jerome added. "All alone, sounds like it could be quite boring." Fabian stopped then walked into the living room to face Jerome.

"Why do you have to comment on every little thing that anybody does?" Fabian asked the taller boy. "You always have something to say, why don't you just shut up?"

"Maybe because I don't want to shut up," the blond shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." Fabian replied, rolling his eyes, and leaving the room.

"You can be really mean sometimes, Jerome," Amber said from her seat in the room. She was twisting a piece of her hair in between two of her fingers and she didn't look up from the fashion magazine she was reading. "I mean, all three of you are really unattractive so you shouldn't have anything rude to say to each other." Joy and Patricia burst into giggles by the insult Amber had stated.

"Oh, I don't think you would be saying that for long," Alfie said to Amber, winking at the blonde girl. Disgusted by the attempted flirting Alfie was doing, she looked up from her magazine practically giving the boy a death glare.

"Ew, gross!" Joy exclaimed, causing Patricia to laugh even harder. Alfie frowned. Jerome noticed this and frowned also. He didn't like to see his best friend upset like that. How dare Amber say that to Alfie. It was so rude, just disgusting.

Quite ironic, isn't it?

* * *

It was now a quarter to 10 o'clock. Just about everybody were already in their rooms. In Alfie and Jerome's room, Alfie was whining about Amber. Jerome tried to ignore him, playing on his gameboy.

"She's so pretty," Alfie continued. "Her hair looks so soft and golden and it's just perfect. Everything about her is. She's like a goddess." Jerome looked up from his game to glare at Alfie. Wondering why, just why, must he always be talking about Amber. "I don't understand why she can't love me," Alfie continued. Jerome let out an aggravated sigh and put his gameboy down.

"Because," the blond started to say, getting up from his bed and walking towards Alfie. "You're Alfie. You really think that bitch will like you? She would never like any of the guys who live in this house." Jerome sat down next to Alfie, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him. "The only way she would ever fall in love with you is if you were popular and idiotic and liked to play sports. Are you any of that? No." Alfie looked up at his best friend, hurt in his eye.

"That was a bit mean…" the darker skinned boy mumbled.

"It's the truth," his friend told him. "But you know what? There are so many people out there, why don't you like someone else? Someone that likes you?"

"Is there even anybody in this school that would like me?" Alfie asked. Jerome didn't answer him. He just leaned in and kissed Alfie. He kissed Alfie right on the lips. Alfie's eyes widened, in complete shock. He pulled away from the kiss. "What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed. That was when Jerome had realized what he had done.

"Alfie, I'm sorry!" Jerome tried to apologize.

"I-I can't," Alfie said. "I think, I'm going to sleep in Fabian's room tonight. I don't think he'll mind."

"Alfie, come on," Jerome begged, close to choking on tears. "You're being silly."

"No." Alfie simply said, glaring at the other boy. With that, he turned around and left the room. Jerome nervously ran his hands through his hair, trying not to cry. He failed and tears streamed down his face. What did he just do?

* * *

The next day at breakfast was quite awkward. Well, it was only awkward between Jerome and Alfie but some people could tell something was up. The best friends had sat on opposite sides of the table. Mara and Amber still weren't downstairs yet.

"What's up with you two?" Fabian asked Jerome and Alfie. He had noticed something was going on. "I mean, Alfie, you slept in my room last night."

"It's nothing," Jerome stated.

"But-" Fabian started to say, but was interrupted.

"It's nothing, Rutter." Jerome said, quite harshly. At this time, Amber and Mara had entered the dining room.

"Alfie, why are you sitting in my seat?" Mara questioned, fixing her glasses.

"Jerome and Alfie had a little fight," Patricia explained. Joy tried not to laugh.

"Guess that means you get to sit next to me," Jerome told the nerdy girl and then added "Jaffray."

"Great," Mara said sarcastically, while sitting down in the seat next to Jerome.

"Why do you sound so upset to be sitting next to me?" Jerome asked her.

"Oh, I don't know," Mara continued with the sarcasm, but she looked down at her plate of food. "Maybe because you're always a jerk to me and you're always insulting me."

"I'm sorry," Jerome apologized, which was a surprise. Everyone at the table was staring at Jerome in shock. Jerome was never one to apologize. It was dead quiet now.

"It's too quiet," Joy whined, breaking the silence. "Can we talk about something that actually matters now?"

At that moment, Trudy had entered the room with a teenage boy that nobody recognized.

"Good morning, lovelies, we have a new housemate joining you all today," Trudy grinned. "His name is Mick Campbell, he is from Australia, and I want all of you to be nice to him." All of the girls had goofy grins on their faces as they saw their new housemate standing right in front of them.

"Hi Mick," Amber said to the boy. "I'm Amber, Amber Millington."

"Hey Amber," Mick nodded his head towards the girl, smiling at her, which had caused Amber to squeal in excitement. Alfie rolled his eyes. Jerome was right, Amber did like popular, athletic idiots.

* * *

That night, Alfie walked into the room he originally shared Jerome. The blond looked up at his friend.

"I'm only here since Mick is in Fabian's room now," Alfie told him, not looking him in the eye. Jerome got up from his bed and strolled over to Alfie, not saying anything. Alfie still wouldn't look at him. They stood in silence for a while.

"Alfie, I'm sorry," Jerome finally broke the silence. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" Alfie asked, looking at the blond. Jerome's blue eyes were filled with such sadness. That was when Alfie realized he hated seeing Jerome like that, so upset like that. "Does it mean that you're…gay?"

"Maybe I am gay, maybe I really like you," Jerome told him. "But why does it matter? You're my best friend and I've always liked you. Why do we have to ruin our friendship over a kiss?"

"We don't have to," Alfie said. "I do like you, Jerome."

"But as a friend," Jerome added, frowning. But that was when Alfie kissed Jerome. Alfie wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and pulled him closer to him. When he pulled away, Jerome looked at him in shock.

"Wha-" The blond was in a daze, completely surprised at what Alfie had done. His best friend, who he was in love with, had kissed him. Alfie had kissed him first this time. It was all so confusing to Jerome.

"Maybe not," Alfie replied to Jerome's last comment. "I don't think I like you 'as just a friend' like you say."

* * *

A/N: THE END of chapter one. I will continue this but it will probably be one of those stories that update every couple months. So yeah it will probably have between 5-10 chapters. Also, future chapters might be rated M. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of the positive reviews! I will definitely try to use any ideas suggested. Also, I made a cover for this story. Some of you might've seen it on Tumblr. Do you guys like it? Ok, I'm gonna stop blabbering now and you all should start reading like right now!

* * *

Alfie awoken only to find himself wrapped in Jerome's arms on the blonds' bed. He was cuddling close to the taller boy. Jerome was still asleep and Alfie didn't know whether he should move or not. Now what had happened that night? No, they hadn't slept together, they didn't have sex. Alfie remembered that he had kissed Jerome after the blond admitted he had feelings for him. Then, they had laid down and just cuddled. Jerome's arm slung around Alfie and Alfie resting his head on his shoulder. They must've fallen asleep. But why had he kissed Jerome? Alfie didn't like guys, did he? No. He was probably confused. It wasn't usual for someone to actually like Alfie, especially not someone of the same gender. Alfie had just lost hope in getting Amber to like him back and he was just confused by his emotions. Yeah, that was it.

At that moment, Jerome had woken up, his eyes slowly opening. A smile grew on his face when he saw Alfie.

"Good morning," he said, his voice sounding a bit tired from just waking up.

"Morning," Alfie said back, looking up into Jerome's blue eyes. Oh, his perfect blue eyes. Alfie felt a sudden pang of some sort of emotion go through him. Guilt; maybe it was just awkwardness. He shot up, untangling himself from the boy's arms. "Sorry," he quickly apologized, realizing Jerome could have taken that action the wrong way.

"No, stay," Jerome whined in his tired voice, his arm reaching out for the shorter boy.

"There's something I need to do," Alfie told Jerome, lying through his teeth. Jerome, being so tired from waking up so early, didn't think of anything of it. "Just lay down and wake up when you aren't so tired" Alfie awkwardly patted Jerome's scruffy, blond hair and then he quickly scurried out of the room. Once he was out of the room, he leaned against the door, taking a sigh of relief. There was just one problem, how the hell was he going to tell Jerome the truth? When was he going to say that he wasn't gay, he was just experimenting for those couple minutes? Alfie had no idea what he was going to do, but he didn't like that fact that this would probably destroy Jerome's emotions.

* * *

Jerome remembered when he first started to like Alfie. He remembered when they first met. The previous year was when Alfie started going to this school. The boys became roommates and quickly, they became best friends. As time passed by, Jerome started to get a funny feeling in his stomach. He would peak every time Alfie was getting dressed after a shower. Jerome would always quickly avert his eyes before his friend could catch him. But then, every time, Jerome would stare longer and longer. At that time, he had no idea why he was doing what he was doing. At that time, he didn't even think he was gay.

Jerome had realized that he fancied Alfie. No, it wasn't love at first sight. Jerome wasn't like that. It was just a crush. He just wanted to hug Alfie. Jerome wanted to hold his hand, kiss him, fuck him. By now, Jerome accepted that he liked guys. Sure, a small part of him still liked girls but he realized he preferred guys. He preferred Alfie.

Every single day would pass by, one more day that Alfie didn't know that Jerome liked him. Alfie would attempt to flirt with girls and Jerome would purposely sabotage everything. That way, none of those girls would ever like Alfie back. But then there was Amber. Luckily for Jerome, she didn't like Alfie. But Alfie liked her. No matter what happened, no matter what Jerome did, Alfie still went after Amber. And Jerome feared that one day, just maybe, Amber would like Alfie back. Alfie never gave up, he never stopped loving her. It just killed Jerome on the inside.

But that one night, that one night where Alfie actually kissed him. That night just made Jerome so much happier. It gave him hope that someday him and Alfie could get together. They could date, Alfie could love him. Oh, how Jerome had been waiting for this day. Now, that day, it might finally here. Just maybe.

* * *

Around noon was when Jerome got up out of bed. He looked around the room, wondering where Alfie was before realizing he had gotten up hours ago. The tall male got out of his pajamas and he got dressed. Jerome left his and Alfie's room, mainly so he can find the boy. The blond couldn't stop smiling, just from that kiss and the cuddling. It actually made him happy. He walked into the living room and as he expected, Alfie was there. The rest of their housemates were also there. So, Jerome sat down next to Alfie. The dark skinned boy saw Jerome's grin and he smiled back.

"Hey, where'd you go this morning?" Jerome asked his friend. Alfie's smile faded from his face.

"It doesn't matter, really," Alfie told him.

"Well, why not?" the blond questioned. Alfie was about to open his mouth to say something before he was interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, you're all whispering and everything," Patricia added. "What's up with you two?" Just about everybody now was talking about the strangeness going on between the two.

"Jerome, you've never acted this weird before," Fabian pitched in. "I don't know, like…happy." Mara nodded along with the smart boy, agreeing to what he was saying.

"Jerome is like never happy, he's usually all mean and rude," Amber told Mick, she was sitting very close to him, practically cuddling up to him. "Alfie is usually the hyper one but he seems way too calm today." They all continued talking about Jerome and Alfie, right in front of them as if they weren't there. That made the two boys feel extremely awkward, Jerome's face actually turned red. At least they never guessed what the actual truth was.

* * *

After the house had eaten lunch, Jerome and Alfie decided to go to their room. They would've headed to their room before that when everything got awkward but they figured it would give something away.

"Seriously Alfie," Jerome said, pointing his finger at his best friend. "What's up with you? You've been acting strange since this morning… I don't get it."

"Jerome," Alfie replied, pausing before what he was going to say next. "I'm not gay. I'm not gay at all, okay?"

"What?" the blond was confused.

"I'm not!" the dark skinned boy exclaimed. "And you keep pushing your emotions on me. I don't know, I'm all confused."

"I'm not pushing my emotions on you…" Jerome mumbled, putting his hand down. He looked up at the boy he loved, his eyes were just so sad. "I don't quite understand what you mean, Alfie. Y-you kissed me."

"I was upset about Amber," Wow, that hurt. "I'm pretty sure she likes Mick, you were right. I was confused, I knew you liked me, so I kissed you."

"But what does that mean?" Jerome asked. "Alfie, you don't just randomly kiss people. You have to have some sort of emotion for me."

"I don't know," Alfie replied. "Maybe…maybe I'm just experimenting." Everything Alfie said was really hurting Jerome. The tall boy tried to hide his emotions, how hurt he was.

"Experimenting?!" the blond exclaimed. "I am not your guinea pig!"

"Please Jerome," the shorter boy begged. "I'm just confused, that's all. You can't just force me to figure out my sexuality!" Jerome thought about it for a second. Even if Alfie was curious, maybe he could get his friend to feel the same way as he did. The tall boy let out a sigh.

"Fine," he said. Alfie smiled and kissed Jerome on the cheek.

"Want to cuddle like we did last night?" Alfie asked.

"No."

* * *

Days had passed by, Jerome and Alfie still managed to keep whatever they had a secret. Now, it was Wednesday. School had just ended and the residents of Anubis were piling into the house. Alfie walked into the house, only to find Mick and Amber chatting in the hallway.

"I've got to known you very well these past well days," Mick was saying.

"Yeah?" Amber said, flashing a smile at the athletic boy.

"And," Mick continued. "I want to know if you would be my girlfriend." Jerome had walked in right when Amber let out a squeal and yelling "Yes! Yes, of course I will be your girlfriend, Mick!" She hugged the boy then quickly kissed him. Alfie couldn't take it anymore, he turned around and ran out of the house. Jerome watched him then quickly ran after him.

"Alfie!" he called after his friend. "Alfie! Stop running, damn it!"

Jerome finally caught up with Alfie when they reached the woods. He pushed the dark skinned boy into a nearby tree, roughly holding on to him. Alfie was crying and he hung his head low.

"Come on, Alfie," Jerome said, a sad look plastered on his face. "You can't be upset about her. She's nothing. She doesn't mean anything."

"But she meant so much to me!" Alfie cried.

"No, she didn't," the other boy said, his voice hushed. "She doesn't care about you. But I do, Alfie. Alfie, I care about you. I really like you, I only like you." Jerome's knee brushed against Alfie's leg then poked at his crotch. The action caused Alfie to groan. "Please just love me too."

"I like you, okay?" Alfie whined. "I do, just…Jerome, please kiss me." Jerome couldn't help but smile a little. He leaned in just a little bit so that their lips barely touched. Then, their lips collided, their tongues connected. Jerome's hands were holding onto Alfie's face whilst Alfie's had his arms tugging on the boy's school blazer. They kissed for a while as the kiss got heated. Jerome pulled out Alfie's white shirt from being untucked and he started to undo his tie. Alfie arched his back causing their clothed crotches to touch and it made Jerome moan into the kiss. Alfie pushed off his friend's blazer and started to unbutton his shirt. Once Jerome's shirt was unbuttoned, his hands started to travel down Alfie's body to his belt buckle. But once he did, Alfie pulled away from the kiss.

"We should probably head back," Alfie stated. Jerome blinked, confused at what had happened. "and we should probably put our clothes back on." The boys got dressed, making sure it didn't look like anything happened between the two of them, and walked back to Anubis house. This could be fun.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Next chapter will be rated M, Yay! Please review, it keeps me motivated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while! I didn't have much time to write and I also had a bit of writer's block, I had no idea what to write! I mean, I had some idea what this chapter would be about but I just needed stuff in between. Ideas and suggestions are highly appreciated! ONTO THE STORY.

* * *

The alarm clock in Jerome and Alfie's room went off, as it was six in the morning. Jerome's eyes slowly opened, slamming his hand on the alrm so it would mute. He tiredly sat up, noticing that Alfie was still asleep. He smiled, getting out of his bed and crawling over to the boy's bed. Jerome kneeled on the floor in front of his Alfie's bed and leaned forward so that his nose gently brushed against his sleeping friend's nose. Alfie's nose scrunched up, causing the blond to chuckle. He just wanted to kiss Alfie. So that's just what he did. Jerome leaned it and kissed Alfie. At the action, Alfie's eyes slowly opened, noticing that his friend was kissing him, so he kissed back. Jerome smiled into the kiss and then he pulled away, yet still so close to Alfie's face.

"It's time to wake up," he whispered. "I suggest that you get dressed." Out of breathe, Alfie didn't say anything but just nodded. The dark skinned boy sat up and walked over to his dresser, opening the drawer where his clothes were. In one pull, he successfully took off his shirt. Now sitting on Alfie's bed, Jerome's eyes scanned his friend's shirtless body. Alfie turned towards his tall friend, catching him in the act.

"You should get dressed in your school clothes too, you know," Alfie said to him.

"Oh, I will," Jerome said whilst standing up, taking off his shirt in the process. Alfie smiled, looking at his friend, up and down. The blond walked over to the boy, pressing his chest against his. He leaned in to kiss Alfie, automatically slipping his tongue into the kiss. Alfie kissed back, his hands slipping around Jerome's neck. Jerome rubbed his hands up Alfie's torso, causing Alfie to moan into the kiss. Jerome abruptly pulled away.

"You need to get your school clothes on," Jerome told him, his blue eyes sparkling.

"You need to get dressed too," Alfie whined, which made Jerome laugh.

"Fine," Jerome replied whilst laughing. The boys got dressed in their school uniforms, Jerome still eyeing Alfie the whole time.

* * *

At this time, everyone was now at the school after eating breakfast back at the house. Jerome and Alfie walked down the hall when suddenly Joy ran by, dragging Patricia.

"Hurry up!" Joy whined.

"Why?" Patricia asked in an annoyed tone. Joy looked around, spotting Fabian nearby.

"I _need_ to get Fabian to like me," she hissed at her friend. Patricia rolled her eyes. "I need to get his attention."

"Um, why don't you just talk to him?" Patricia suggested. Joy gasped.

"That's a good idea," the short girl exclaimed. She spun around then started to run towards Fabian whilst shouting. "Fabian! Fabes, wait up!" Patricia followed after her best friend, a smile on her face.

Watching what had happened, Jerome and Alfie started to burst out into laughter. Amber, who was near the lockers and holding onto Mick's arm, scoffed. But she wasn't laughing at Joy and Patricia but instead she was laughing at Jerome and Alfie.

"Why are you laughing?" she commented. "At least Fabian can get girls to like him, unlike you two losers." Amber laughed at herself, Mick laughing also.

"I date who I want to, Amber," Jerome stated, walking towards her.

"Oh really? Then why are they never any girls ever around you?" Amber asked, tilting her head. "I mean, not even Mara would want to date you. You're so damn rude to everybody, nobody would want to love you."

"Is that so? Well th-" At that moment, the bell had rung, interrupting what Jerome was about to say. With a smirk, Amber walked away, Mick's arm wrapped around her. Jerome glared after them, only to feel Alfie tugging on his cardigan.

"Come on, let's go to class," Alfie told him.

It was so boring in class, the teacher blabbing on and on about something that nobody, apart from Fabian and Mara, cared about. Jerome's head was rested on his hand, his eyes almost drooping, all from boredom. Suddenly, he got an idea. The tall blond's blue eyes scanned the room quickly, making sure nobody was looking at him. Thank god that Jerome and Alfie sat in the back of the room in every class. Jerome's leg hit Alfie's, causing the shorter of the two to sit up in his seat. Alfie looked over at Jerome, his dark brown eyes wide. Jerome's foot rubbed against Alfie's foot. Alfie smiled, playing footsie with Jerome. Suddenly realizing that they were in public doing this, Alfie looked around nervously, pulling his foot away from Jerome.

Jerome frowned. What the fuck, Alfie? He thought. Then the boy got yet another idea. Looking around the room again right before, Jerome rested his hand on Alfie leg, near his knee. Alfie's eyes widened again, looking at Jerome in shock. Jerome smirked, his hand moving up Alfie's leg. Mentally panicking, Alfie tried to quickly figure out a way to make Jerome stop. Now, Jerome's hand was dangerously close to the other's crotch. Alfie wrote on Jerome's paper in front of his, in capital letters 'STOP!' Jerome's hand stopped moving, just resting there, while reading what Alfie had wrote. He sighed, debating whether he should continue anyways, just to tease Alfie, or actually stop. Jerome decided that he should stop and he pulled his hand away. The blond looked at the time. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was now hours later, everybody was sitting at the table since it was time for supper. Amber sat in her seat, next to Mick, and holding his hand while doing so. Jerome and Alfie had just walked in the dining room at that moment.

"Guess what I heard today at school?!" Amber suddenly exclaimed, when Jerome and Alfie sat down at their seats.

"Not more gossip," Mara said from her seat at the table, which was now next to Jerome since Amber had convinced her to change seats so Mick would sit next to her. The blonde beauty queen decided to ignore the comment."Anyways, there was this rumor that this kid switched schools or something," Amber continued.

"What?" Fabian asked, confused.

"Yeah, like he was bullied for being gay or something, like he had just come out," Amber said. "His name's Giles, I think. So yeah, since he was bullied, he decided to leave the school and go to some other school."

"Then it's his own fault," Mick mumbled.

"But it doesn't matter, because he was like bisexual and that is like so hot," Amber giggled and then turned towards Mick. "but not as hot as you."

Jerome wanted to gag at how disgusting they were being. Also, the fact that everyone seemed to have such a problem with a person being gay. Did people in the school really feel like that? Did they really have to be such cunts that they hated on and bullied gays out of school? Jerome got up from his seat, about to walk away.

"Jerome, you barely touched your food," Mara said, when she noticed he was going to leave the room.

"I'm not that hungry, Jaffray," he replied, quite rudely. With that, he left the dining room and headed towards his room.

After everyone was done eating supper, Alfie went back to his room also.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alfie asked his friend, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah," Jerome answered, staring at the ceiling. "I'm just disgusted by everyone."

"It's not much of a big deal," Alfie mumbled. "I mean, at least it's not us." Jerome didn't say anything but just turned his head to look at Alfie. The short boy just stood there awkwardly by the door, waiting for Jerome to do something. The blond stood up, slowly walking towards his friend. Alfie could hear his own heart beating in his chest. Jerome pushed Alfie against the door and then kissed him. His hands moved up and down his friend's body, causing Alfie to groan. Jerome pulled away, looking his friend right in the eye.

"I'll always love you, Alfie," he said, quickly kissing him again. "Whether people know or not will not change that fact." Jerome seductively bit down on his own lower lip, a slight blush crept onto Alfie's face. "You've been wanting me so badly today. I can just tell." Alfie didn't know how to respond but he just nodded his head, Jerome smirked. He kissed his friend again, Alfie now leaning towards the taller boy instead. The blonds' hands traveled down the dark skinned boy's body, up to the hem of his trousers. Alfie didn't reject and just wrapped his arm's around the other's neck. Jerome unbuttoned Alfie's trousers, causing Alfie to gasp. His jeans were soon slipped off and on the floor.

Jerome pushed Alfie towards his bed, still kissing him. Now, the blond was on top of his best friend, sucking on his neck. Alfie moaned, never wanting Jerome to stop. The taller of the two stuck his hand underneath Alfie's shirt, feeling up the boy's body. Jerome went down Alfie's body, his mouth stopping at the hem of Alfie's boxers. Looking up at his friend with the most piercing blue eyes, Jerome's teeth bit down on Alfie's underwear, pulling them down while keeping eye contact. Alfie's dick sprung out and Jerome grabbed onto it, his hand moving up and down.

"You want this so badly," Jerome said, smirking at his friend, seeing how hard he was.

"Y-yes," Alfie managed to choke out. But Jerome couldn't deny, he has been waiting to do this for so long. He wanted this so badly as well.

Jerome moved his head down, sucking on the tip of Alfie's dick. His hand twisted before he moved down, taking as much of his friend's length into his mouth as he could. Alfie let out another moan, banging his head against the pillows behind him, enjoying what Jerome was doing to him. The blond bobbed his head a couple of times before he deepthroated Alfie. Jerome enjoyed hearing his friend's moans and groans. His hands pumping his cock a few times while still sucking Alfie off, the boy let out yet another groan. Jerome licked the underside of Alfie's length before sucking on the head of his dick again.

"I-I'm going to come soon," the dark skinned boy moaned. Jerome continued what he was doing. He bobbed his head a couple more times before Alfie exploded in his mouth. Jerome swallowed it all before crawling back up to Alfie, kissing him on the lips. The blond took his sheets and covered the both of them. Jerome kissed his friend again, gently touching him under the sheets. Alfie, snuggling up to the blond boy, rested his head on Jerome's.

"I…I think," Alfie started to say, his tired eyes looking up to Jerome's lust-filled eyes. "Maybe I love you too." He smiled before kissing Jerome first this time. Then, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: IT'S ABOUT TIME I FINISHED THIS! Weeeee, Idk when chapter 4 will be up. I need ideas so please give any suggestions or ideas or whatever. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hmm, I guess I'm going to get into the habit of updating this story like twice a month. Because you know I updated the first two chapters in the beginning and end of October and now I'm doing this for chapters three and four lol. I haven't had much inspiration for this story, which is a shame because I loveee Jelfie and I honestly absolutely love this story, it's perfect. (Narcissistic bitch much? Idgaf.) So, I will never abandon it. So yeah. Onto the story!

* * *

Friday night, Saturday morning. Whatever it was, the sky was colored a navy black color. Only some twinkling stars and the bright, waning gibbous moon were the light source which shone down on two young boys. Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis. They had snuck out of Anubis house not that long ago. It was Jerome's idea, of course it was. Anybody could have guessed it was Jerome's idea, that was just the kind of person he was. Anyways, Jerome just thought it would be cute, instead of just cuddling up in his bed every now and then. It had to be at least two in the morning at that time. Jerome was wide awake whilst Alfie eyes were slowly drifting asleep.

"Remember what people said yesterday?" Alfie suddenly asked. He must be sleep deprived. "About that kid that was bullied out of the school." The dark skinned boy turned towards the blond, his brown eyes sparkled as the moonlight bounced off of them. Jerome turned towards his friend as well. _Dammit, Alfie,_ he thought. Alfie was just so cute and he just had to ask that question?!

"It's complete bullshit," was the reply. "I don't understand why people have to be so rude." Alfie looked at him sadly and Jerome knew, he just knew, what his friend was about to say next.

"Do you think that will ever happen to us?"

"No," Jerome said to Alfie. That was a lie.

"You're lying," Alfie accused his friend. "You're lying! I know you are…"

"How?" Jerome questioned.

"I just know," Alfie told him. "It's your tone of voice, I've noticed it changed when you lie. It's like you're lying literally through your teeth." The boy blinked back tears. Don't cry, don't cry. "But it means that you believe that we could possibly get bullied if anyone knew about our sexuality!"

"Alfie," Jerome tried to reason with his friend. "That's just how everyone is like, they're idiots."

"But I'm still so confused," Alfie said, sitting up from his cuddling position. "I really like you Jerome, I really do! I just don't understand anything anymore." Then, he burst into tears. "I just don't get it." Jerome sat up at this tears, trying to comfort the crying Alfie.

"Everything is okay, Alfie," Jerome told him, although his voice sounded upset. Alfie buried his face into the blond's shirt, staining it with tears.

"No, it's not," The shorter boy mumbled into the tall boy's shirt. Jerome rubbed the boy's back. What could he possibly do to make the boy feel better? Or even just be okay? He tilted Alfie's head up with one hand, so they were looking into each other's eyes. Jerome's blue eyes were just so mesmerizing. He wiped away the other boy's tears off of his cheek.

"Alfie, I love you," Jerome told him. "I don't fucking care what anyone says. When, and if, anybody ever finds out, it will not bother us. You hear that? It won't bother us a bit. What we do is not their business and they should not and never care that we have feelings for each other." Alfie nodded, not knowing what to say. With that, Jerome leaned in and kissed Alfie. The boy automatically kissed back. The blond bit down on his friend's lower lip and Alfie slightly opened his mouth and their tongues intertwined. Jerome leaned back, taking Alfie down with him. So now, the short boy was hovering over his best friend. Alfie pulled away and Jerome smiled up at him.

"You're so cute," the blond complimented. The other boy let out a laugh. "Made you smile," Jerome added. Alfie just leaned down and kissed him first this time.

* * *

When the stars began to disappear and the sky was slowly turning to a red-orange color, the boys decided it was time to head back to the house. Once they were there, they quietly snuck in. Success. They were about to head back to their room but then they heard someone speak.

"Jerome? Alfie?" the voice asked, they turned to see it was Mara. "Why are you two up this early?" Jerome glared at the short, nerdy girl.

"None of your business, Jaffray," he told her. "But I could ask you the same thing." The blond then turned to Alfie. "Alfie, go to bed. I'll catch up with you later." The short boy nodded and headed towards their room. Jerome watched and waited until Alfie closed the door. Then, he turned to Mara.

"So really, why are you up at this time?" Jerome questioned her. "At almost five in the morning?"

"I realized I forgot something down here," Mara replied. It was a lie, Jerome could tell. But he decided that he wouldn't hold it over her.

"It's your turn to answer my question," he heard the girl mumble. The boy looked at her, examining her.

"Did you do something different with your hair?" Jerome suddenly asked Mara. At first she seemed confused and then surprised. Then, a smile grew on her face.

"Yeah," she replied, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "Amber gave me this new shampoo. She said my hair would look healthier. It makes my hair softer and it smells like strawberries." Jerome couldn't help but smile at the girl.

"It looks nice," he said to her. Mara smiled and Jerome had to admit, it was the first time he actually saw her smile.

"T-thanks," the girl stuttered.

"Well, I need to go back to my room," the tall boy said to her. He patted her shoulder then went to his room. Afterwards, Mara had realized that Jerome never said why he and Alfie were doing sneaking into the house so early in the morning.

Jerome walked into his and Alfie's room. Heading towards his bed, he looked at Alfie. The small boy was fast asleep. Jerome smiled; Alfie was absolutely adorable when he was sleeping. He would have woken him up, but the boy had been so tired…and besides, what had happened just hours ago. Jerome couldn't bring it to himself to even wake him up. It would just be better if they both got some sleep.

* * *

Jerome opened his eyes, automatically looking at his alarm clock. At that time, Alfie also woke up, stretching his whole body before sitting up.

"Good morning," the blond said. Alfie smiled at him.

"Morning," he said tiredly. "What time is it?"

"7:50"

"Damn. Only 2 hours of sleep."

Jerome shook his head and got out of his bed. "Just go to bed early tonight then," he told the other boy.

"That is," Alfie started to say, also getting out of his bed. "if you don't keep me up all night. I need my sleep." A smirk was on his face and Jerome took a step forward towards the other boy.

"Fine," Jerome simply said. Then he quickly gave a small kiss on the lips. Alfie chucked.

"C'mon," he said to the blond. "Let's go out where everyone else is."

They did so and exited their room. The only other people who were in the living room were Patricia, Joy, and Fabian. Alfie and Jerome both sat down on the couch. Joy was sitting extremely close to Fabian while Patricia sat in the chair, rolling her eyes at how silly Joy was acting. Suddenly, there was an outburst in the hallway.

"How could you!" Amber was yelling. "How could you break up with me!"

"Well, I realized we rushed our relationship," Mick said to her. "I'm so sorry I want to get to know other people more." They entered the living room. Both of their faces were red with anger, Amber's face was partially stained with tears. Mick sat next to Fabian, who gave him a small smile, and Amber sat near Joy. Shortly after, Mara entered the room.

"Oh, Mara," Patricia said. "you just missed it!"

"What'd I miss?" asked a confused Mara, pushing the glasses up on her nose like she always does. Patricia only laughed.

Jerome turned towards Alfie. The dark skinned boy was smiling, a sparkle in his eye. Alfie was happy because Amber and Mick just broke up. He had his chance again. Oh no. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as Jerome thought it was going to be.

* * *

A/N: Ehhh, I feel like this is mostly just a filler chapter. Please Read&Review. Ideas and suggestions are gladly welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Totally sorry for not updating in the longest time. (Not that I believe that you guys would care considering I only got like 2 reviews on the last chapter.) Okay, onto the story. I hope you like it!

* * *

It had been at least a week since Amber and Mick broke up. Actually, it had only been three days to be exact. Amber had been totally upset since the break up, despite the fact that they only dated for only a couple of weeks. At this moment, it was around five in the afternoon. The sun was starting to go down, and it had been a cloudy day earlier, so everything was so gloomy. Alfie happened to be outside at that time when he suddenly heard a noise come from the side of the house. Curious, Alfie decided to investigate. Turning the corner, he noticed the blonde hair, then he realized that it was Amber. It was Amber! She was leaning against the wall, her hair a mess, and she was holding a bottle of champagne.

"He's such a bastard," Amber was saying to herself, taking a sip of the alcohol. "I hate him so much!" She laughed a little bit, almost hysterically.

"Amber!" Alfie exclaimed. "What are you doing? Why are you drinking that? How did-"

"Shut up," Amber slurred. "I'm rich, I can drink this if I want." She hiccuped. "I'm sad, okay?" The blonde beauty looked up at him, her blue eyes glazed over in a drunken state.

"Let me help you up at least," Alfie told her. He took a couple steps over to her and offered the girl his hand. It took a few attempts, but Amber finally grabbed onto his hand. Helping her up, she almost tripped. Alfie held her close, so she wouldn't fall. Amber tried to take another sip from the bottle.

"Will you stop drinking that?!" the boy exclaimed.

"No!" the girl shouted back. Alfie sighed, knowing that he would get nowhere arguing with Amber Millington.

He helped her into the house. Luckily, nobody was around to ask questions. They reached Amber's room and Alfie placed the girl on the bed. Alfie took the bottle from her, placing it on the bedside table.

"Thank you so much, Alfie!" Amber suddenly exclaimed. She paused for a second, acting as if she was deep in thought. "I should reward you."

"W-what?" Alfie stuttered, surprised at what she had just said. Was his ears playing tricks on him? Did he just hear that correctly? Before Alfie knew it, Amber had pulled him in close to her and she kissed him. Alfie was completely shocked, the girl who he had been fancying for God knows how long, was kissing him right now. It was a dream come true. He could taste the champagne, yet Amber herself was intoxicating. Then, Alfie felt her grab onto his belt buckle, trying to unbutton his pants.

"No!" Alfie exclaimed, pulling away from the kiss. Confused, Amber tilted her head.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Amber," he said slowly. "You are drunk, you can't do this to me. You really don't want this." Although Alfie wanted Amber so badly, but he was doing the right thing. He couldn't let her do this. "Now just lay down please."

"Okay," Amber obeyed and she laid down on her bed, closing her eyes right away. Alfie ran out of the room, before anything else could happen.

* * *

Alfie had been avoiding Jerome for the last couple of days. Jerome had noticed this too. Ever since Alfie found out that Amber was single, he avoided Jerome. Whenever Jerome walked into the dining room, Alfie would quickly scurry to the other side of the room and start to talk to someone. There were times when it was almost impossible for Alfie to avoid him, such as at nighttime, when they were in their bedroom that they shared. Alfie would awkwardly shift in his bed, like he was uncomfortable being around Jerome. The blond decided to not say anything, but he also didn't know what to say. It actually hurt, it hurt Jerome so much. How could just one day of Amber being single cause all of this? It made Jerome feel used, it made him feel unloved. He was so close to getting Alfie to actually like him back, and now it was all ruined.

Jerome walked into school, and as he walked down the hallway he spotted Alfie at his locker, which happened to be just two lockers away from Jerome's. He decided to walk up to him, slamming the locker shut to get Alfie's attention.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Jerome demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alfie lied.

"Yes, you do," the blond said to the shorter boy.

"I haven't been avoiding you, at all," the dark-skinned boy let out a sigh. "Look," he started to say. "I like Amber, that's all."

"So?" Jerome asked.

"We _can't_ continue this,"

Jerome's face dropped. Those words hurt him badly. He could feel those words tear him apart, piece by piece. Suddenly, Amber walked up to Alfie, a big smile on her face.

"Hi Alfie!" she said, enthusiastically. Amber acted as if Jerome wasn't standing right there.

"Hey!" Alfie turned towards the girl, grinning widely.

"So, I remembered what you did the other day," Amber told him. "And I wanted to thank you for that. For not using me when I was drunk." Jerome was shocked, what had he missed? What happened?

"Y-you're welcome, Amber," Alfie stuttered. He was beyond happy, so proud, Alfie was elated. For so long, Alfie had been trying to win Amber's heart. And now, now it was his chance! There was no way Jerome could mess this up. Even if there used to be something between them just a week ago.

"Uh Alfie?" Jerome gritted through his teeth, interrupting the other boy's thoughts. "I was talking to you about something _important_. Don't you remember?

"The thought can wait," Alfie said, not looking over towards Jerome but towards Amber instead.

"Ugh, Jerome," Amber complained. "You're so annoying!" She grabbed Alfie's arm and started to drag him away. "Come on, Alfie!" the girl exclaimed. "I have more important things to do than this."

"Alfie!" Jerome called over to him.

"Not now," Alfie had finally turned towards the blond boy. He looked down the hallway then back to Jerome. "Why don't you go hang out with Mara?" With another tug at his arm, Alfie and Amber then scurried down the hallway. Jerome turned around and noticed that Mara was right down the hallway. Maybe Alfie was right, he should go and talk to her. But how was he supposed to? Just walk up to her and say 'Oh hello Mara, I know I don't talk to you that much and I'm usually rather rude to you. Although, I have realized that we should talk some more but only because Alfie told me that we should because the two of us had been fucking around for a while now but he doesn't want to anymore because he's pinning after Amber again.'

No, of course he wasn't going to say something as stupid as that. Jerome sighed audibly. _Just get it over with,_ he told himself. He waltzed over to Mara, she didn't happen to see him as she was staring at her feet as she walked. Jerome let out a small cough to get the girl's attention. Mara's head shot up and she seemed surprised that Jerome Clarke was even talking to her.

"If you're going to prank me now or something," she suddenly said, sounding as if she was annoyed. "Just get it over with it."

"What?" Jerome questioned, confused. "No, no, I was just-"

"You were just what?" Mara interrupted.

Jerome tilted his head to the side, not knowing what to say or how to explain the situation. How was he supposed to explain that the only reason he was even talking to her was because Alfie was avoiding him, that Alfie was going to be hanging around Amber rather than him now, or that he loved Alfie so much but it was just a secret? Jerome opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Just what I thought," she said, rudely. Mara walked past Jerome, her shoulder bumping into his arm. Then, Jerome spun around.

"I'm sorry," he said, which was a surprise. Mara stopped walking, and she just stood there. The hallway was almost empty, since class would start soon. The girl slowly turned around, facing Jerome.

"Why do you always say that?" she asked, taking a few steps towards the tall boy.

"Because I'm a jerk," he replied. "I'm always mean to you and," Jerome paused, Mara was now standing right in front of him. "You really don't deserve it. I'm a terrible person." No wonder Alfie was avoiding him now, he practically forced a relationship between the two of them. Jerome really was terrible. He looked down towards his feet then back up, his bright blue eyes all watery, almost as if he was about to cry. Mara stood there, not knowing what to say. She had never seen Jerome like this before.

"You're not terrible," Mara said, pushing her big frame glasses up on her nose. "Yeah, you might be rude at times and you can be really, really mean..." Jerome looked over to her. She wasn't really proving any points. "But," Mara added. "You really are not terrible. At all. Maybe you really are a nice person." She took another step towards the blond and her voice lowered. "But I wouldn't know that because I've only ever seen one side to you."

"I have my moments, Jaffray," Jerome said to her. "I can be a nice person. But it's not like you have another side to you. You're so innocent, so...nerdy. No offense."

"None taken," she replied. "But just so you know, you are so very wrong, Jerome." What was that supposed to mean? Jerome had no idea what she was talking about. The bell then rung, indicating that they had to get to class. "Now come on," Mara said, grabbing Jerome by his wrist. "Let's get to class."

Now entering the classroom, Jerome saw that Alfie was already there. And of course, he was sitting right next to Amber. The blonde girl was blabbering on about something, maybe something about fashion, and Alfie just sat there, listening. Mara sat down so Jerome decided that he would sit right next to her. As he sat down, he caught a glimpse of Alfie. He had looked away from Amber and over to Jerome, a confused look plastered on his face. Jerome smirked at Alfie's reaction. _What is he doing?_ Alfie wondered. Had Jerome actually listened to him? It was shocking to Alfie, that Jerome had seemed to give up already. It was a good thing for Alfie, a supposedly good thing. He was pinning after Amber after all. But just deep down, it somehow hurt Alfie. But how? Alfie was sure that he had no feelings for Jerome, no more feelings. But now that he was hanging around Mara, it made him feel jealous.

"Aren't you listening?" Amber interrupted Alfie's thoughts. She sounded rather angry and there was a frown on her face.

"What?" Alfie asked, confused. He then realized what was going on. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm listening." Amber's face lit up.

"Good," she said and she continued talking about whatever she was talking about. Alfie looked over towards Jerome and Mara. Jerome had stretched his arms then rested him arm behind the girl, his arm only on the chair. Alfie frowned, now he was just beyond jealous. Jerome was doing this all on purpose of course! They were supposed to be best friends, so why was Jerome doing this to him? Alfie wanted Amber, he didn't want to be jealous of Jerome. He didn't want Jerome. All he wanted was for all the confusion and feelings to go away. Maybe they wouldn't go away. Those feelings that Jerome and Alfie had, or even have, for each other will never go away.

* * *

A/N: This took weeks to write because I'm lazy, yay! The next chapter and possibly the chapter after that will be rated M. If you liked it, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for disappearing for like 6 months. At first I had writer's block, and then I was busy with school, and then I just got lazy. So yeah, this chapter is gonna include a lot of Jara. Oh, and it's M-rated! YAY!

* * *

After school was over for the day, Jerome and Mara walked back to the house together. The whole day Jerome was constantly flirting with the girl, mainly in an attempt to bother Alfie. Although, Alfie was the one to suggest that he should hang around Mara. But Jerome knew Alfie very well. There was no way that the boy would assume that Jerome would _flirt_ with Mara. However, Jerome didn't really think anything of it on Mara's part. There was a possibility that she would continue being mean to him since he used to bully her almost daily. Then, there was the possibility that she would fall for him. Jerome didn't think that would even happen. Mara was being nicer, but Jerome assumed it was because she actually believed that he had changed.

As they were walking, they somehow got on the subject of school. "I'm not doing that well in school," Jerome had said. "I'm practically failing Maths." "Well then," Mara had piped up. "I can help you."

"How so?" he asked.

"We can study together," she explained. Mara slipped her hand into Jerome's and he didn't pull away. Looking up to him, she added. "Like study buddies."

"Oh, alright," the blond nodded his head. "I like that idea." He looked down at her, to see that she was already looking up at him. Jerome grinned at the girl, causing a small smile to grow on Mara's face.

* * *

Over the next couple days, Mara and Jerome were studying in the boy's room. Alfie had never been there when they were in there. The reason was always because of Amber. He was always busy trying to win the girl's heart still. Ever since the break up with Mick, Amber had willingly hung out with Alfie. For the time being, they were only just friends.

Back to Mara and Jerome. The tall blond had been getting better and better at maths, all thanks to Mara. She was proud of him, because he was able to do better in school and for the fact that he had seemingly changed.

Now, it was Saturday. At suppertime, Jerome walked into the dining room, where just about everyone else but Mara was there.

"Where's Mara?" asked Jerome as he sat down in his seat.

"You'll see," Amber answered, a small smirk plastered on her face. Patricia and Joy nodded in agreement. At that moment, Mara walked into the room. There was something different about her, she wasn't wearing her huge, nerdy glasses like she usually does. She was wearing makeup as well. Mascara, brown smokey eyes, and pink lips. Mara was also wearing some of Amber's clothes. She had on a purple blouse with a black skirt along with black flats. The new look made her look confident, it made her look beautiful. All of the boys, apart from Alfie, had their jaws practically hitting the ground. Jerome, Fabian, and Mick: they were speechless.

"Excuse me for one minute," everyone heard Fabian mumble before he got up and ran to the boys bathroom. Patricia started laughing loudly at the nerdy boy's reaction and Joy started to giggle along with her best friend. Mara sat down in her seat, which was in between Jerome and Joy.

"What happened to the Jaffray that I used to know?" Jerome questioned as he turned to face the girl.

"I've changed," Mara simply stated, looking up at the blond.

"Thanks to me!" Amber squealed from the other side of the table, obviously proud at what she has done. "She looks absolutely amazing, doesn't she, Jerome?"

His blue eyes still locked onto her brown eyes, Jerome spoke up. "Yeah," he said, almost in a whisper. He didn't see it, nobody saw it, but Alfie rolled his eyes dramatically when Jerome had said that. When Fabian returned from the bathroom, everyone proceeded to eat supper.

* * *

When they were all done, most of the students went to their rooms. Apart from Fabian and Joy, who decided to hang out in the living room. Alfie was hanging out with Amber yet again, supposedly in her room since Mara was with Jerome.

"So," Mara spoke up, trying to think of something to talk about. "should we study again? If so, I should probably get my school stuff from my room."

"No, it's alright," Jerome replied. "I hate studying on the weekend." Mara nodded her head understandingly. "Okay," she said, looking up at him. When the boy looked back to her, she leaned in, kissing him. Jerome was actually surprised, since he was not expecting her to do that. He didn't push her away, despite the fact that he did not really like her more than just a friend. However, Jerome kissed back. Mara pulled away, blinking a bit before looking up at him. Jerome said nothing and instead he kissed her first, crashing his lips into hers.

Soon enough, they were laying down on Jerome's bed as their lips were still connected. Mara began to unbutton the blond's shirt. But then she quickly pulled away from him again.

"Have you ever...slept with a girl before?" the girl suddenly asked. "No," Jerome answered. It wasn't a complete lie. He actually had never done anything sexual with a girl before. The only things he had ever done was with Alfie. "Have you ever had sex?" he then added. Mara was quiet before answering "No."

Jerome nodded before slipping his shirt off and kissed her again. He slid off Mara's blouse, revealing a black lacy bra. The girl's hands traveled down his pale torso, reaching the hem of his trousers and unbuttoning them. She slid them off of him. Jerome slid off Mara's skirt. All of their clothes were collected into a pile on the floor. He then slid off her red panties and Mara began to kiss his neck. Jerome's hand traveled down to the girl's core, rubbing her clit gently. Mara let out a moan as she was kissing his neck. One finger slipped into her entrance and soon a second finger slipped in. Jerome pumped his fingers in and out of Mara, who let out a gasp each time he pushed in. She pulled away from his neck, resting her head onto the pillows behind her. She arched her back as he continued pumping his fingers.

After a few more pumps, Jerome removed his fingers from her, wiping them on his sheets. The blond removed his boxers, his dick springing out. He slowly pushed into her entrance, Mara arching her back yet again. She let out another moan and Jerome pulled out and quickly pushed in. He kept a steady rhythm, scared that he would somehow hurt the girl. She continued to arch her back, rolling her hips into his. Little gasps and moans would escape from her mouth. Jerome mostly stayed quiet. Mara's arms wrapped around Jerome's body, clawing at his back. That was when the boy let out a groan. He picked his pace up, starting to roughly thrust into her. Jerome felt himself reaching his climax.

"M-Mara," he started to say, breathing heavily. "I'm going to c-" The boy was unable to finish his sentence before he came. Shortly afterward, Mara reached her climax. Jerome collapsed on top of the girl and rolled over next to her. "That was fun," Mara said, tiredly. "Maybe we should do that again sometime."

* * *

After a while, Mara had fell asleep in Jerome's bed. The blond boy had stayed up, hours after they had fucked, and he watched the girl as she slept. Her chest moved up and down and Jerome gently played with her brown, wavy hair. She looked so beautiful as she was sleeping.

The door had then opened, illuminating the room with the light from the hallway. Jerome looked up, only to see Alfie glaring at the couple in the bed. He did not look amused. After about a minute of awkward staring, Alfie closed the door and went over to his bed, without changing into his pajamas, and went to bed. Jerome smirked to himself. It was a bit obvious that Alfie was jealous. Maybe his plan was going to work after all.

* * *

A/N: Heads up, the next chapter is going to be rated M as well! Most likely. But not as M-rated as this chapter. Please read and review!


End file.
